


STRANGER

by archiverstar



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: #Fluff #Angst #Ryeji #Jenlia #tragedy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiverstar/pseuds/archiverstar
Summary: every 12 midnight Ryujin can hear a woman's angelic voice singing a "secret of life"
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 3





	STRANGER

"hey, do you need help? i always heard your voice, i- what i mean is you always singing at 12 might. can i know why?" Ryujin ask the woman with her back turned at her

the woman is looking at sky without the moon and the star.

"now, you can no longer hear me singing." and withat the woman turned at her.

Ryujin frowned, she was suddenly confused at what the woman said.

"i bet your confused now based on your face. because i already found the person i was looking for."

and that person is you...

**Author's Note:**

> aiya~! i am just immature author so bear with me and also english is not my first language, so if you see a grammatical error please tell me. btw i will end this with a 5 chapter only, yes this is a short story but i hope you will like it thank you ^^ enjoy readings even though i have some grammatical error when im updating this with every chapter.


End file.
